Loveless Cupid
by Kimi03
Summary: What's the first thing that crosses your mind when you hear "Cupid"? Love? Valentine? Chocolate? Arrows? Diapers?... Well, let's just say that Cupid, the Angel of Love, is a little bit of everything –except the diapers!- or at least he was until the Almighty decides to give him the mission of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

_Well… As I had mentioned to you in Digital Love Façade (which will be updated soon) this is my other AU story. I wasn't planning on posting it as it is far from finished but I thought the day fit the occasion –Take it as my gift to you all. I wish I could tell you guys more about the story because neither the prologue nor the summary gives anything away –sigh–, that's the fun part I guess mwahahaha. _

**Disclaimer**: Nope, sadly I do not own X-Men Evo, I only manipulate the characters that's all.

"Once upon a time…" – dialogue  
><em>"Once upon a time…" –thoughts <em>

**L_oveless_ C_upid_**

_**.**_

_**X**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

It was another ordinary day in heaven. The Almighty was taking a look at Earth and its inhabitants, the angels, were flying here and there, everywhere (Dr. Seuss moment), to make sure that the humans they were in charge of were doing alright, at least emotionally wise. It was February 14th, the infamous Valentine's Day, yeah, yeah, that day where everyone gets all lovey-dovey, people confess to one another, others hand out chocolates to their special someone, some write love letters or poems, but sadly this past century the great majority had decided that Valentine's day was the perfect day to… _Break Up._

"Someone isn't doing a great job" mocked the angel of nature, commonly known as Mother Nature. Mother Nature, was known in Heaven as Ororo, that was her name when she was still part of the human world. After her death long ago, she had been chosen to replace the previous angel in charge of the weather on Earth among other duties. Angels were similar to humans, except they were more beautiful with God-given abilities, and Ororo was no exception. She was a tall woman, with long platinum locks, she possessed a shiny ebony and soft skin, and had delicate features all over. She was the owner of baby-blue eyes and a beautiful pearly-white smile.

"Just shut it" answered a very annoyed Cupid.

What comes to mind when you think "Cupid"? It usually means –at least for humans- the cute baby with diapers and heart pointing arrows… wrong! Actually Cupid was no baby, and he didn't carry arrows around to shoot at people and magically make them fall in love. Nope, that didn't describe Cupid one bit… Well, the only right assumption was that he is cute, or rather, very handsome. Contrary to popular belief, Cupid was a male who appeared to be around his early twenties, even though in this time he was around two centuries old. He was a young (?) man, in charge of making people _find_ their true love, but does not have the power to actually make them _fall_ in love. How does he look like? We shall find out later.

Both angels were looking down at a city of Boston, Massachusetts. "You are not doing a great job either." Commented Cupid while pointing at a sunny park in the city. It is basic knowledge that February and sunny didn't mix together, especially not in Boston.

Mother Nature giggled at the comment "At least the people are happy with a little sun in the always cold city" Cupid just rolled his eyes at his fellow angel, "Unlike your people who end up in tears" pointed out the beautiful angel of nature. Both, she and Cupid were able to see a couple who had just broken up, precisely in the middle of the park, and yes, on Valentine's day.

"This is unnerving, you know? You would think people would be more conscious and avoid breaking people's heart on Valentine's" he crossed his arms around his chest, feeling extremely disappointed with the people of Earth, even though he was human once upon a time.

The ebony angel shrugged "Humans are like that. Destructive." she said with some sadness. Feelings were not the only things people knew how to destroy, they did so with nature as well, and Mother Nature resented that.

"You were both human once" came a voice from above, the Angel of Wisdom was landing. "Don't be too hard on them. Not all of the people on Earth are like that, take yourselves for example." The angel of wisdom had been a pure angel, meaning he was never human. Nonetheless, since his creation he had witnessed so many evil, but has also seen people with kind and loving hearts, which made him have hope in humanity.

Nature nodded in agreement "Wise words as always"

No quite convinced the Angel of Love added, "Unfortunately this past century I haven't seen anyone with true love in their hearts. Maybe the good people are extinct."

"Or maybe you are not looking carefully," came the calm voice of the Almighty. One could never see his face, He was in fact everywhere. Usually He would make himself known by showing up as a sphere of light. Seldom would he choose to materialize, but when He did it was always with a mask that would only show his lips. Yet his presence always made you feel at peace. "Cupid may I have a word with you?"

Cupid bowed respectfully, and left his friends behind to go to his Highness Chambers. "How may I be of assistance your Highness?" he asked courteously.

"As you know Love is a very important emotion," the angel nodded, "it brings out the best in people. Yet…" His toned had softened with some sadness, "most humans have forgotten this emotion."

"I am aware," the angel lowered his head in shame, he was the angel of love after all, "I am very sorry to say that I haven't found anyone with true love in their hearts your Highness."

"That is why I brought you here today," answered God. "I choose you to be the Angel of Love for a reason, but if you lose faith in people… I'm afraid you are not apt to have that duty any longer."

Cupid kneeled down and was ready to return to his Highness the medallion of Love he was given as a sign of his duty. "I understand." He placed it on the floor.

"What are you doing child?"

"I am only returning-"

The Almighty chuckled, "Don't misinterpret me, I never said you would cease to be the Angel of Love," Cupid was taken aback not comprehending anything. "I choose you for a reason did I not? However, you do have to prove to me that you are capable of carrying out this sacred duty." With his holy power he levitated the medallion back to Cupid's neck, "There is someone in particular I want you to assist, a girl. Her name is Rogue, and you must help her." The image of the girl appeared in front of the Angel of Love.

"I must help her find her true love?" asked Cupid. _"That can't be so difficult." _"I'll get right on it your Highness, I'm sure her perfect match will be happy of finding her."

"That is not what I want you to do child." Now Cupid was definitely confused. "You must help her open up her heart."

"Open her heart?"

"Yes. She is one of the few, who still has true love in their heart. However, due to some circumstances she has been forced to lock up that love away"

"I don't understand, how can _**I**_ help her, your Highness?"

"You shall descend from the heavens."

"But I can only do that on February the 14th, and it is forbidden for angels to be seen by anyone." Something was not right, and Cupid could feel it.

Just then God decided to materialize into a male of exquisite appearance, dressed in white garments, with a mask covering his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips, "Who said you were going as an angel?"

-xXx-

_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. –Walt Disney  
><em> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nope, sadly I do not own X-Men Evo, I only manipulate the characters that's all.

"Once upon a time…" – dialogue  
><em>"Once upon a time…" –thoughts <em>

**L_oveless_ C_upid_**

_**.**_

_**X**_

_**.**_

**Chapter I**

"This is stupid" the young woman sitting on a bench of the Boston Park watching couples making out, and declaring their undying love for one another. _"They won't last a week"_ her gaze fixated on a petite blonde girl kissing her boyfriend. She stood up from the bench and decided to walk around, and get away from the naïve couples who believed in love, or the momentary feeling of satisfaction with one another. Her steps brought her to a bridal shop and from the outside she saw a very lovely bride's dress, white as the tradition would have it, sleeveless, with a corset as a top and a flowing white bottom decorated with lace. She placed her gloved hand on the glass that separated her from that dress, _"Only fools fall in love." _She sighed tiredly and turned to continue with her steps but was met with male figure instead.

"Look where you are going idio-" her words died in her mouth as she encountered the most attractive man ever to be seen on the face of Earth.

"I'm extremely sorry, it wasn't my intention to drop my coffee on you"

Now that he mentioned it she did feel the heat of said liquid, "idiot" she finished.

He didn't appreciate the comment but didn't let it get to him, "Let me help you with that" he grabbed a cloth from his jacket and tried to clean the liquid off of her.

The girl felt the stranger's hand on her chest and quickly responded with a slap on his face, "Get away, you pervert!" she stepped up her pace and got away as quickly as she could, _"idiot"_

"_A fine looking idiot"_ casually mentioned her subconscious. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, _"everyone knows pretty faces have ugly personalities"_ she reminded herself.

Back with our mysterious lecherous stranger…

Who in their right mind would call an angel 'pervert'? PERVERT for crying out loud.

Now that he thought about it, having a guy's hand on a girl's chest does look inappropriate… but still! He was only trying to help. He sighed and looked at the young woman who was hurriedly running to the opposite side of the street… this girl was going to give him a headache and would make his stay here on Earth longer than he expected.

He wondered what would be the best way to approach her, it's not like he could knock on her door and say _'Hello I'm Cupid and I'm here to help you open your heart_.' No, that sounded like he was going to do surgery on her or something. What were the chances of him meeting her… _"What's this? A purse."_ The Angel of Love, now in his human form, picked up a black purse and opened up a wallet that was sticking out, he pulled out an ID that read:

_Rogue M. Kingston  
>1345 Glory Rd. Apt. 32<br>Boston, MA 02215 _

A little smile formed on his lips.

The Heavens were on his side.

-X-

Today had been such a boring day, with the same old story of Valentine's Day. She was sure that if she saw another heart shaped chocolate she would vomit. Rogue entered her apartment, dropped the keys on her dining table and went straight to the fridge. There wasn't much to choose from but she figured ice cream would be as good dinner as any, or maybe the sandwich she left this morning? She decided on the latter and went to her room to watch some quality television – that is if there was anything worth watching on this stupid holiday.

Nothing.

There was nothing on TV.

Who would want to watch: Valentine's Day, Dear John, The Last Song, or The Notebook.

"_Shoot me now_," She turned off the TV and decided to listen to the radio, maybe there could be something worth listening to. There had to be something other than…

_Today was a fairytale you were the prince…_ change.

_Have I told you lately that I love you…_ change.

_**My love has come along. My lonely days are over…**_ change.

She turned off the radio and sighed in frustration. This was really not her day, not that it has ever been a memorable holiday anyway, but apparently every February 14th something had to get even worse than the last. Then again she couldn't really complain, nothing too drastic had happened _this_ time around. Unlike last year when her next door neighbor had a bachelorette party and invited very scantly dressed men to entertain her invitees. As luck would have it, the male entertainers mistook the address and ended up in her home first… Just when old Mrs. Greene, her land lord, was serving dinner too.

She shuddered at the thought, God forbid the same thing happens this time around. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, she wondered who could it be at first, but then remembered that Mrs. Greene promised her cookies today, because _"February 14__th__ wasn't only love and roses, but friendship as well."_ Or so did Mrs. Greene say.

She approached the door with a big grin on her face already savoring the cookies. Rogue opened the door and saw the petite lady with a big tray of cookies, upon further inspection she realized that Mrs. Greene was not alone.

"Well, hello dear, I brought you a batch of cookies just like I promised," she handed the try to her tenant. Rogue gave no indication of movement, which surprised Mrs. Greene, and then she remembered that there was a very nice young man with her. "Oh, where are my manners, Marie this is…" Mrs. Greene realized she didn't remember the young man's his name.

The man gently retrieved the tray from Mrs. Greene's hands and handed it to Rogue, "Scott, Scott Summers," that was the identity he created for himself. He wasn't too fond of the name, but it was better then John Doe, which had been another option.

"Ah yes, what a nice name," said the old lady with a kind smiled, _Scott_ had been her deceased husband's name, no wonder she liked this stranger so much.

Rogue couldn't give credit to her sight, why must these things happen to her? See out of the thousands of citizens of the state this guy had to be the one in front of her, with Mrs. Greene no less. "May we come in?" asked Mrs. Greene.

Rogue stood to the side and opened the door to the visitors gesturing them to come in. Mrs. Greene entered with a happy grin on her face which was kindly returned by her young tenant –it was nice to have company now that she was all alone. Scott also entered with a gentle smile, he however, was received with a hard glare. He sighed, this woman was very good at holding grudges apparently.

"I'll make some hot chocolate for us," said Rogue kindly to her landlord, she was like the mother she never had.

"Thank you dear, always so kind," the old lady and the young man took a seat and began to talk about their pending business, "So Mr. Summers, what did you think?"

"Please call me Scott, I think you were absolutely right," they both shared a look. Soon after the young woman walked in with two cups of hot chocolate and the eyes of her guests were on her, both had a gleam of mischief.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course dear," Mrs. Greene smiled, "by the way, did I mention that Scott is our new tenant?"

The crashing of the cups on the floor resonated through the whole apartment.

-xXx-

_I don't believe you have to be better than everybody else. I believe you have to be better than you ever thought you could be. –Ken Venturi _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nope, sadly I do not own X-Men Evo, I only manipulate the characters that's all.

"Once upon a time…" – dialogue  
><em>"Once upon a time…" –thoughts <em>

**L_oveless_ C_upid_**

_**.**_

_**X**_

_**.**_

**Chapter II**

"You do know that you are not welcomed here, leech?" Rogue said as both of them walked into the store to buy groceries, medicine, and supplies for Mrs. Greene, who had been sick for the past few days with a severe cold.

Scott sighed yet again, "I already explained to you I was just trying to help," She was just so stubborn and refused to believe him. Although, considering the deprecating state of the world and the fame that many men had for being _indecent_ it did not help his case at all.

"Whatever," she mumbled and walked ahead. She really could not believe how terrible her luck was, and why she was being punished by having to do groceries with that Scott guy, and don't get her started on having _him_ of all people as her front door neighbor.

Not deterred by her foul mood Scott went ahead to the fruits and vegetables section to choose the best ingredients for chicken soup, just like Mrs. Greene had ordered. It had been so long since he had been human, actually he didn't even remember what being human was supposed to feel like. However, the sensations that he felt, the tastes he now enjoyed, and just being able to see the beauties the Earth had to offer really made him joyful. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see Rogue debating over which brand of milk to take, furthermore, she was trying to conceal her ever so evident glances (glares) in his direction. Her glares, had they been daggers would have already pierced his body in every angle. Even though it had been two weeks since his arrival he was having a good time getting adjusted to the transition from being angel to human.

Sure he missed Heaven, but he was happy to be able to come and go as it was necessary, thanks to the pendant that was given to him. In addition, the pendant also allowed him to use his abilities, not that he used them often, but every now and then they became handy. He looked back at the list Mrs. Greene had given him and made his way to the Yogurt section as it was a requested item on the list. Before he opened the glass door that separated him from the contents, the Angel of Wisdom appeared as a reflection on the glass.

"Theliel," began the Angel of Wisdom, "We've observed you and seen that you've made no real progress," he wasn't being accusatory, he was just stating facts as it was customary for him.

Theliel, who was known as Scott Summers to the Earthlings nodded, "I'm afraid so Vretiel," He looked briefly at the young woman and then back at his comrade, "I believe I've underestimated Ms. Kingston, but I'll be sure to complete my task,"

Vretiel, the Angel of Wisdom, said nothing more and the reflection now showed Mother Nature, "My, my Theliel, or should I say Scott Summers?" she asked with a hint of playfulness, "As Vretiel already mentioned, we have seen no real progress which is why we decided on an," she paused for a moment thinking of the right word, "_intervention_, as humans would say,"

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Intervention?"

"Why yes, and this is what Vretiel and I suggest you do,"

{x}

Rogue didn't want to admit it, but it was hard to dislike her new neighbor. He was kind and polite, as opposed to the majority of the male population she had encountered. She had seen him interact with elderly, children, and adults (young and middle aged) and she saw how respectful he had been on all occasions and –surprisingly— how much love he displayed on all of his interactions. He was caring and genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of those that crossed paths with him… even her. He was always kind whenever he spoke with her, and that certainly made her _wary_ of him, especially because she was always rude, to say the least. Yet he never got angry or offended her in any way, rather he politely explained his point of view and when she called him leech, yet again, he only sighed in defeat and excused himself.

She saw him from the corner of her eye and saw him looking at the various brands of yogurts, probably deciding which one was healthier for Mrs. Greene. She also observed how he interacted with the others around him, mainly elderly women who were very much entertained comparing brands with him. It was actually pretty funny. When she noticed that he was looking her way, she quickly turned away and ignored him once again. Rogue wasn't the friendly type, and this Scott guy better understand that quickly because there was no way, just no way that they would ever be friends.

Her phone vibrated indicating that she had received a new text message:

_How are things going sweetie?_

She smiled at the screen; Mrs. Greene was such a worrywart they were only going to the Supermarket after all. Yet, she couldn't deny that she loved Mrs. Greene for worrying about her wellbeing, something that no one had ever done, at least not sincerely.

_Great._

She texted back as she saw Scott approaching with many items and she instantly frowned. Scott, on the other hand, smiled gently in response.

"Well Ms. Kingston, I believe we have everything on list" he said full of pride at his accomplishment, being a human wasn't so hard after all.

She wasn't sure what bothered her most, the fact that he always seemed so damn happy or that he was calling her Ms. Kingston. Sheesh this man was so old school, these weren't the Middle Ages any more. "How many times must I tell you not to call me _Ms. Kingston_?" she growled, "Rogue, just call me Rogue," she said rather angry.

He nodded, "Will it be alright if I call you Marie?" at her instant glare he assumed that was not the best thing to say.

"Don't you _ever_ dare call me Marie," she emphasized her point by poking him in the chest with her index finger, "only Mrs. Greene is allowed to that, understood?"

He nodded profusely this time, this woman definitely had bad temper, probably the worst he ever encountered. Although that wasn't a fair comparison because he had only interacted with angels in the past, as far as he could remember, (and some fallen angels here and there); and if there was one thing angels were known for it was for their incredible patience.

He saw Rogue stomp her way to the register and moved her hand in a gesture for him to hurry and follow her.

As he made his way towards her he wondered why this assignment had to be so hard. He had to double check with the Almighty to make sure this was the woman of the pure heart he spoke of, because it certainly did not look like it.

{x}

As if going to the grocery store with the guy wasn't enough, this week they were sent to run errands for Mrs. Greene. Not that she could ever deny Mrs. Greene anything that was within her hands to do, but why did it have to be with him of all people. Suddenly an idea entered her mind, what if he was planning all of this? It was either to get into her pants or win the favor of dear old Mrs. Greene, the latter seemed more plausible.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her with concern written all over his face, not that she could see much of it considering the fact that he wore ruby-red shades at all times, something about being sensitive to sunlight.

She took a deep breath, "Everything is fine," she almost finished off with _leech_, but decided against it Mrs. Greene had already politely asked her not to call good ol' Scott a leech. Besides, upon further inspection it didn't look like he was a pervert or anything of the like, quite the opposite really. He was the perfect gentleman, and that irritated her even more, for reasons even she didn't understand.

They arrived to their destination, Boston Metropolitan Bank. Today was going to be a long day if the long line of customers that extended way past outside of the facility had anything to do with it.

"This may take a while," he said.

'_No kidding Sherlock_,' "I'm sure of it," she grumbled with her arms across her chest.

"Might as well make the best of time," he said with a happy grin and pointing to a park nearby.

"If you think I'm moving from this line to go over there," she said looking from the him to the park and back again, "then you are way out of your mind," before he could say anything she continued, "May I remind you that we are only doing this together as per request of Mrs. Greene, so don't be getting the wrong idea about this,"

Apparently _"treat others like you want to be treated"_ did not apply with her. No worries, the Angel of Love was not one to lose his patience over a blunt (rude) woman. "I am certainly not getting ideas of any sort," he said patiently. "I understand that we started with the wrong foot," at least that's what Ororo suggested he say, "but I would really like to understand what is it about me that makes you dislike me so much," he said evenly.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes trying to come up with a good answer. If anything he was the nicest man she had ever met, aside from their first encounter there really was no reason for her _not_ to like him. She sighed and massaged her temples momentarily, "Don't take it personal, I just don't like you that's all,"

The real problem was that if she opened up to him she was sure they could become good friends, but too much betrayal from her past would not allow her to show that side of her anymore. She had already placed too much faith on the undeserving, that even if Scott Summers were to deserve her friendship she just wasn't willing to risk it any more.

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled, "At least you're honest about it," she raised an eyebrow at his response, "So how about you go to the park with this guy that you dislike so much? I heard he is willing to buy ice-cream or some sweet treat of the sort," he finished.

She was still very much suspicious of the guy; then again the line seemed never ending maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. "I suppose we could but," she looked back at the line, "if we happened to get out of this infernal line, I'm pretty sure we won't be able to make the payment,"

He wasn't comfortable with her using the term _infernal_, it was an angel thing, but he understood her concern. He politely excused himself and went to an empty restroom; he took the pendant in his hand and willed himself to be transported to Heaven. Now in his angel form he walked through the corridors looking for someone to help him with this _controversial_ situation. On the one hand they could stay in line for hours to no end, and have Rogue remember those nonexistent reasons for her hatred of him or… something could help speed up the process and they can take care of the payment and enjoy a good day at the park.

"Ah, Theliel what a surprise" came the voice of the Angel of Fate, "back so soon?" he asked.

Theliel shook his head, "None of that Marmaroth, I came for help,"

Marmaroth, the Angel of Faith nodded, "But of course," his eyes began to glow golden and he was able to see part of the future, not as much as the Almighty, but enough to see what the problem was, "there are many paths that could be taken in this journey," he began, "but your concerns are well founded, if you decide to stay and wait, most of the outcomes are negative, very negative," he stated, "however, if by some chance of fate both of you are able to go to the park there is a high probability that you can overcome _some_ of the differences that you now have,"

The Angel of Love stayed silent and meditated on what the best decision ought to be, but he didn't feel like any of his abilities would be useful for the task. Then he remembered what Marmaroth had said _"if by some chance of __**fate**__…"_ Fate that was it. "Marmaroth, would you be willing to help?"

"I figured you would ask, and maybe I _could_ be of assistance,"

-xXx-

Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment –Buddha

**Note**: I hope the "Angel" names are not confusing, I just thought it gave it a more _organic_ feel to the story. If you're interested in where I got the names from just shoot me a PM and I can send you the link.


End file.
